Ronnie Anne Santiago
Ronalda "Ronnie" Anne SantiagoMrs. Santiago in Shell Shock: "Ronalda, Roberto, I'm home." is a supporting character from The Loud House, and the main protagonist of its upcoming spin-off, The Casagrandes. She is Lincoln's other best friend and former classmate, who also happens to be the younger sister of Lori's boyfriend Bobby. Biography Ronnie Anne is Lincoln's best female friend and crush, and former classmate, who frequently bullied and humiliated him in front of his peers. She's also the toughest girl in the school, and also the younger sister of Bobby Santiago, Lori's boyfriend. Heavy Meddle She's first mentioned (but does not appear onscreen), in the episode "Heavy Meddle", in which she constantly bullies Lincoln and humiliates him in front of his peers. When Lincoln's sisters find out about it, they tell him that she's bullying him because she likes him and wants to get his attention. Thinking they might be right, Lincoln goes and gives her a kiss when he tries to confront her, and she responds by giving him a black eye, seemingly proving his sisters wrong. However, the sisters' statement turns out to be right after all, as she then gives Lincoln an apology letter with her phone number on it, and a steak to heal his eye with. Save the Date She makes her first onscreen appearance in "Save the Date". In this episode, Lincoln's classmates tease him about Ronnie Anne's crush on him, resulting in him giving a speech about how he refuses to even consider her as his girlfriend. Unfortunately, she hears him saying this and was truly hurt by his words. When she tells her big brother, Bobby about it, he breaks up with Lori as a result. To set things right, Lori makes Lincoln go out with Ronnie Anne on a double date with her and Bobby so he can apologize in person. Over the course of the date, Lincoln gradually finds himself bonding with her, but things get awkward when his teasing classmates show up at the restaurant, and Lincoln, after a failed attempt to sneak out without them noticing, ends up insulting her again. Lincoln promptly apologizes to Ronnie Anne for his behavior and shares his first real kiss with her. The next day, when Lincoln is still being teased by his classmates about this, she slaps him in the face and acts as though she doesn't like him, but once his classmates had left the scene with sympathy for Lincoln, she passes him an ice pack with an apology letter, saying she hopes that stopped the teasing, meaning their break up was fake. April Fools Rules In "April Fools Rules", on the night before April Fools Day, the day Luan is an unstoppable pranking menace, Ronnie Anne texts Lincoln saying she'll be over tomorrow to bring Lincoln a present. He begs Luan to call off her pranking spree so Ronnie Anne doesn't get pranked, but Luan refuses because anyone that steps on the Loud's territory is fair game, even her. He and the rest of his sisters try locking her up so she can't prank anyone, but that fails as she escapes and sets up her prank traps everywhere. Not wanting Ronnie Anne to suffer, he takes all the pranks for her. But when she arrives, Luan reveals that she told her to come over for a prank they set up together. Ronnie Anne has a pie and Lincoln fears she's gonna hit him with it, but she turns on Luan and hits her with it instead because she was grateful to Lincoln for taking all the pranks for her. They then go off to draw some eyebrows on him due to one of the pranks removing them and get a milkshake afterward. As they walk off, Luan is impressed with her betraying her for her relationship with Lincoln and thinks she's perfect. Dance, Dance Resolution In "Dance, Dance Resolution", it is the day of the school's Sadie Hawkins dance, but Lincoln and Clyde are planning to go to Gus' Games and Grub, which is having a two-for-one arcade special, so Lincoln tries to avoid Ronnie, thinking she plans to ask him to the dance. When Lincoln tells his sisters that Ronnie didn't ask him to the dance, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy end up getting friends of theirs to be his dates. Eventually, Ronnie shows up at the dance and finds Lincoln, and as it turns out, she was actually wanting to ask him to go to the arcade with her, which he does. Shell Shock In "Shell Shock", Mrs. Johnson assigns Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to take care of an egg as a school project. Lincoln is afraid that Ronnie Anne is too reckless to take care of an egg, so he tries to not let her take it. During lunch, Ronnie Anne asks Lincoln if she could see the egg. However, Lincoln, fearing what she could do to the egg, makes an excuse to see Lisa, since she's at a nearby table, much to Ronnie Anne's frustration. During art class, Ronnie Anne makes an unexpected surprise, forcing Lincoln to hide in the supply closet. While hiding in the closet, Lincoln hears Ronnie Anne say that once school ends, she's going to get the egg, and won't fall for any excuses. Lincoln, needing to come up with a plan, sees numerous containers of rubber cement, causing him to get an idea. Sometime later, Lincoln has made a complete replica of the egg; one that is indestructible. The moment he finishes, Ronnie Anne arrives, and Lincoln gives Ronnie Anne the egg. Befuddled by his sudden change in attitude, Ronnie Anne leaves. Lincoln realizes that he gave Ronnie Anne the real egg instead of the fake egg so he goes to her house. Ronnie Anne asks what he's doing at her house. Lincoln says that he just wants to see the egg. Lincoln enters the house and sees the egg, completely safe. When Ronnie Anne exits the scene, Lincoln discretely swaps the real egg with the fake egg. Just as he's about to leave, Lincoln notices that Ronnie Anne is a really thoughtful and helpful person, as she removes a splinter stuck in Bobby's finger, washed all of his work uniforms, and already has dinner prepared. Realizing that Ronnie Anne is not as reckless as he thought, Lincoln decides to put the real egg back. Suddenly, the fake egg begins bouncing around, and Ronnie Anne takes note of this. When Ronnie Anne realizes that there are two eggs present, Lincoln, realizing he has been caught, backs up to avoid Ronnie Anne's incoming wrath after saying that he thought he couldn't trust her with taking care of something so fragile. Suddenly, he bumps into the table, causing the real egg to fall and break. Heartbroken at the fact that they're going to flunk the assignment, and at how Lincoln perceives her, Ronnie Anne tells Lincoln to leave. Sometime later, Lincoln arrives at the Santiago house, carrying a basket. After setting the basket down on the front step, Lincoln rings the doorbell and takes cover in a bush. Ronnie Anne answers the door sees the basket and reads the note attached to it. The note says that there's a replacement egg inside, and Ronnie Anne can easily tell that Lincoln is involved in this. Coming out of the bush, Lincoln explains that he talked with Mrs. Johnson to let Ronnie Anne get a second chance because he learned that she's not as bad as he thought. Mrs. Johnson decides to let Ronnie Anne have a second chance. However, they won't be rewarded with the big waffle breakfast, but Lincoln doesn't care, just as long as he and Ronnie Anne get the assignment done. Ronnie Anne, grateful for what Lincoln did, invites him inside since they're having waffles for breakfast. After walking into the kitchen, Ronnie Anne suddenly grabs the egg and breaks it against a bowl. However, this just turns out to be a prank, as she still has the egg in her pocket. Lincoln, realizing it's just a prank, lets out a forced sigh of relief. Personality When Ronnie was first mentioned, she was said to be somewhat cruel with her pranks, which caused Lincoln ridicule. Lincoln's sisters deduced correctly that she had a crush on him, but was too shy and prideful to properly show them, so she used pranks to gain his attention. Since then, she seems to have calmed down on the pranks and mean behavior towards him, though is still shown to show tough love to Lincoln, putting a sloppy joe in his pants, slapping him for kissing her at Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet (though that was a fake), and Lincoln mentions in "April Fool's Rules" that she could pulverize him when she gets mad. Ronnie Anne is a very surly, tough, and hardcore tomboy, as she seems to dislike girly things (at one point calling the Sadie Hawkins' dance "lame"), and enjoys more boyish hobbies, such as skateboarding, pranks, and video games. Her goal implies she enjoys cooking too. She is shown to dislike cheesy romance, and kissing, evident upon barfing at the nicknames Bobby and Lori give each other along with their kissing. Despite having a bad reputation of the toughest and meanest girl in school, Ronnie is also sensitive, insecure and fragile, because her feelings easily get hurt when people say mean things about her, doesn't like being misjudged, and she has been shown to act friendly and nice to Lincoln during their "date". She can also be compassionate and forgiving, as she forgave Lincoln twice for insulting her, and for trying to ditch her when she was trying to look for him to ask him to the arcade (though he thought she was trying to ask him to the Sadie Hawkins' dance). She also proves she can be grateful and kind, as she pranks Luan in return for Lincoln protecting her from Luan's pranks. Despite her occasionally-off-putting personality and their somewhat rocky relationship, she still deeply cares for her best friend, Lincoln. Even though, Ronnie can sometimes come off as unkind and somewhat cruel. Ronnie Anne used to bully Lincoln, constantly tormenting the latter, but she's grown a huge soft spot for him and they became best friends ever since the episode "Save the Date". As seen in "Shell Shock", Ronnie Anne appears to be less chaotic then she is credited, as she is shown doing gratuitous tasks for her family and taking great care of an egg. Appearance Ronnie Anne is a Latin-American girl with dark tan skin, black hair worn in a ponytail, freckles on her cheeks, and two buck teeth that stick out of her mouth. She wears a purple hooded sweatshirt, jean shorts, a white tank top, and purple shoes with light pink socks worn high. Her nightwear consists of a light purple shirt, and dark purple pants with socks. Now, her clothes are darker. In Season 1, her jean shorts were initially blue. In Season 2, her jean shorts are now black with her skin and sweatshirt becoming darker. In Season 3, she now has bags under her eyes, likely from the stress of dealing with a big family like Lincoln. In her prototype design, her skin was light, her hair was red, her sweatshirt was yellow, she wore black sandals, and she didn't wear any socks. Appearances Season 1 *"Heavy Meddle" (off screen) *"Save the Date" (physically) *"April Fools Rules" *"Dance, Dance Resolution" *"A Fair to Remember" (mentioned) *"One of the Boys" (mentioned) Season 2 *"Shell Shock" *"The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" *"Back Out There" Season 3 *"White Hare" (flashback/off screen and mentioned) *"City Slickers" *"Missed Connection" *"The Spies Who Loved Me" *"Really Loud Music" (cameo) *"The Loudest Thanksgiving" Season 4 *"Friended! with the Casagrandes" *"Power Play with the Casagrandes" *"Room for Improvement with the Casagrandes" *"Roll Model with the Casagrandes" *"No Show with the Casagrandes" *"Face the Music with the Casagrandes" *"Pranks for the Memories with the Casagrandes" *"Store Wars with the Casagrandes" *"Lucha Fever with the Casagrandes" Trivia *Much like her older brother, Bobby, who is dating Lori, Ronnie Anne has a crush on Lincoln but is too shy to show or admit it so she picks on him specifically because of her feelings towards him. **Despite both liking each other in early episodes, they were retconned into being best friends, instead of an item for the rest of the series. This was also stated in a promo for one of the episodes. ***Lincoln mentioned on The Loud House's Instagram that although he likes Ronnie Anne as a friend, she's not his girlfriend.https://www.instagram.com/p/BNxHfShhPoc/?tagged=asklincolnloud ***However, as seen in "City Slickers", it's possible that they may still like each other to some extent, considering Lincoln daydreams about Ronnie Anne messing around with him on the way to the city and Ronnie Anne still keeps her photo of her and Lincoln with the heart border around it. *Ronnie Anne's ideal superpower is to be weightless to get sick air. *Both Santiago siblings have first names that start with an R, as well as second names starting with an A. *Her phone number is 555-0121, excluding the area code. *So far, Ronnie Anne is the only character to appear in an April Fools episode and doesn't get pranked. *It's revealed in "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" that she also has a large family, just like Lincoln, but they are an extended family rather than an immediate family. *Ronnie Anne has a slight redesign in Season 2, with her clothes having a darker shade, as well as her skin tone being slightly darker. *As of "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", she also breaks the fourth wall like Lincoln does. *In "Shell Shock", it's revealed that Ronnie Anne's real name is Ronalda. *Starting from "City Slickers" onward, she now has bags on her eyes. *Dub facts: **Her Polish name is Rosalinda, with the nickname "Rosalka Maliniak". **Her Polish dubber, Aleksandra Radwan, also voices Lily and Maria. **Ronnie Anne's first Hebrew dubber, Tami Barak, also voices Lisa and Mrs. Johnson. **Ronnie Anne's second Hebrew dubber, Shir Cohen, also voices Luna, Carlota, and Zach. **Ronnie Anne's third Hebrew dubber, Adi Bity, is also one of the hosts of Nickelodeon Israel. **Ronnie Anne's first Russian dubber, Anastasiya Lapina, also voices Rita, Lori, Leni, Lola, and Lily, while her second Russian dubber, Natalia Frankova, also voices Luna, Luan, and Lynn. **Both María Romeu (Spanish) and Leslie Lipkins (French), also voices Luan. ***Her French dubber from "April Fools Rules", Magali Rosenzweig, also voices Lucy. **Ronnie Anne's Latin American dubber, Betzabé Jara, also voices Lily from Season 2 onwards. She also voiced Luna in "Dance, Dance Resolution" and played as her performer in some episodes. Betzabé also voiced Zach in his first appearance and Rusty Spokes in two episodes. ***She is also the dub director. **Ronnie Anne is the third character to change voice actors/actresses due to his/her voice actor hitting puberty, with the first being Lincoln and the second being Clyde. ***Ronnie Anne has had two voice actors: Breanna Yde (Seasons 1-3) and Izabella Alvarez (Season 4 and onward). **Breanna Yde, Ronnie's former voice actress, plays other Nickelodeon characters such as Frankie from , and Tomika from . **Ronnie Anne's Filipino dubber, Ayla De Joya, also voices Lucy.